


Failing Plans

by muppetsinpyjamas



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M, Magnus and Jonas pratically failing, Magnus plans, Magnus wants his otp together, Romances, frienships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetsinpyjamas/pseuds/muppetsinpyjamas
Summary: All he wants is his otp to get together known as Evak is that so much to ask for?Jonas smiles thinking back to lunch and how there friends were around eachother and how happy Isak seems "It's gotten to the point where I just want to shove them in a room and threaten to throw away the key until something happens" Mags rambles quickly.Almost forgetting to breathe





	Failing Plans

Fredag  
  
The boys squad are all hanging out in the canteen Magnus having zoned out about 5 minutes ago, slowly munching on his bread he's waiting until the bell goes to have a word with Jonas..... or not.  
  
He looks up at Isak practically in Even lap, legs intwinned together, laughing at some joke Mahdi made up Magnus groans at how cute and oblivious they are to one another.  
  
Always close, in reach with eachother or if there not they end up somehow attached to the hip within the minute.  
  
Hearing Mags groan next to him Jonas raises an eyebrow, he shakes his head mouthing 'later' which he nods in return going back into conversation.  
  
About how Mahdi managed to get with two girls the same time, normally Magnus would be full on in discussion about the party and the girls about Vilde......  
  
But his mind was focused on one thing and one thing being only Evak. He starts hatching a plan in his head.  
  
Mags notices how Even's hand ends up in Isak's hair running his fingers through his curls, Isak leans into his hand letting out a yawn behind his hand.  
  
Magnus wanted to fan girl right there and then at them being all cute and cosy but contained it for the moment.  
  
He's confronted them well Isak about it he just frowns explaining that there just friends and nothing more. But it comes to a point that Mags has clearly had enough so mission to get Evak together is on.  
  
He thought smirking, at the pair watching Isak nuzzel his nose into Even's neck.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
_"Is there something going on between you two?" He questions passing Isak his green tea that he requested which Mags turned his nose up at._  
  
_Isak takes a sip sighing happily taking another long sip before looking at him frowing at his repeated questions._  
  
_"Nei, Mags we're just friends really close friends, nothing more"_  
  
_End of flashback_  
  
That was about 4 weeks ago

The bell finally goes after saying bye he rushes to his locker to get his books and notepad out.  
  
"What's all that about at lunch, you barely said a word?" Jonas asks approaching him leaning against the locker next to him.  
  
Mags shrugs contemplating whether or not to tell Jonas.  
  
He sighs "hold theses for a moment" Mags shoves his books in Jonas hands just as his locker door swings open again.  
  
Slamming it to "they really need to sort out these lockers" he mutters more to himself Jonas gives him the 'stop changing the subject look'  
  
"It's Evak" Mags finally lets the beans spill "so...." he shakes his head grabbing his stuff from Jonas starting to walk.  
  
"So.... they are both starting to drive me mad no insane that's what and when I ask Isak about Evak his words are 'we're just really close friends nothing more' and shuts me down"  
  
Jonas nods "so you want to play Cupid?" They stop "nei I already know there's love between them, you can't tell me you don't see it, I mean Isak was basically in Even's lap before"  
  
Jonas smiles thinking back to lunch and how there friends were around eachother and how happy Isak seems "It's gotten to the point where I just want to shove them in a room and threaten to throw away the key until something happens" Mags rambles quickly.  
  
"Breathe"  
  
As they enter class, taking a seat "and every time I come up with plan something or someone always seems to get it the way" thinking back to all his failed plans.  
  
He explains frustratedly rubbing his forehead "Jonas I'm gonna get wrinkles by the time something between them happens"  
  
Jonas laughs at his silly friends "alright I'm in" grabbing Mags hand that still is rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Yeah?" Jonas nods just as the teacher comes strolling in. Jonas grip his hand before letting go.  
  
  
  
  
A week later  
  
It's Jonas that comes up with the plan after all telling him about all his failed plans. So Jonas takes matters into his own hands at planning.  
  
Locking them in a room together.  
  
"Seriously Jonas you didn't think I haven't thought of that" Mags demands pacing the room back and fourth "will you stop your creating a draft" he stops pacing.  
  
Falling down onto Jonas bed sighing "it won't work" Jonas huffs "that's all I can think of at the moment"  
  
He thinks there's no party's on this weekend so....  
  
"Wait" he shot up fast "friends night in" he explains to Jonas confused face "how's that gonna help and anyway even if they come over Isak would never confess his feeling first"  
  
"Well not sober anyway" knowing Isak.  
  
"That's where the beer comes in and games" Jonas frowns "You wanna get them drunk Mags" he shakes his head frustratingly 'I'm going to get wrinkles' he thought before him.  
  
"Isak's a lightweight" he excliams "so are you" he shrugs him of "then hopefully one of them will you know"  
  
The way Jonas is wording it sound completely wrong form what Mags was imagining "Yeah well no we say there's a party have a pre drink here, then make some excuse the party got cancelled and walla we'll have a couple of games then leave them once they've had a few"  
  
Mags explains feeling confident "your an idiot like that's gonna happen it will fail" Jonas not understanding how they will express there feelings. Let's face it Magnus is completely shit an planning.  
  
"Nei" he denies hope filling him "have a little hope Jonas" Mags tells before leaving Jonas to his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
It fails it fails before it's even started. Vilde decided to throw a close friends get to gether party.  
  
Normally he'd be thrilled to go and be around Vilde but at that moment he wanted to strangle her for asking Evak to ask the rest.  
  
Jonas walks over smirking "told you" nothing ever goes the way you want it to.  
  
Don't the universe want Evak together? Obviously not!  
  
He groans in his hands having failed before  he even started.  
  
  
  
  
They still tried at Vilde's since there was alcohol and they always seemed to have a few to many. They tired but weren't successful at all they and given up enjoying the small get together instead.  
  
Later on.  
  
Mags sees Even laying down, he sits beside him seeing no signs of Isak he gets an idea deciding on asking Even some question.  
  
Even holds his hand out joint between his long slender fingers "Nei" Even shrugs bringing it back to his lips, inhaling the smoke.  
  
"Where Isak?" He asks as Evens eyes shot open at the sound of his name "he said something about finding some beers" Mags nods as Even shuts his eyes once again.  
  
  
"So what's going on with you and Isak?"  
  
His eyes open again finished the joint "Nothing were best friends, he's the best" Even lets out a yawn before stretching his limbs out.  
  
"The best?" He hums in response "before him I've never had someone to look out for me the way he does so yeah he's the best, he's good for me that's one of the reasons I love him so much he's caring"  
  
Mags smiles fondly at the sprawled out boy across the couch.  
  
He looks up seeing Isak "Where's Even gone?" Isak whines putting the bottle down on the nearest table frown settling on his pouty lips.  
  
Even reaches his hand up "Here Issy" arms wide open as he waits for him.  
  
Jonas walks in just as Isak is crawling into Even's arms, they curl into one another they smile fondly at the pair from afar.  
  
"if this is friendship then I wonder what they'd be like as a couple" Jonas quickly snaps a photo of the sleeping pair.  
  
"If it's anything like this they'd be adorable"  
  
Jonas smiles just as Mags leans over his shoulder "Isak's gonna kill you" he shrugs pressing post.  
  
One things for sure he isn't giving up on the sleeping pair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
